chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Quest Episode 1: The Quest Begins!
Chaos Quest Characters The stars of this first installment: #Plasma the Hedgefox #Necko the Hedgehog #General Sukendus #Kai the Fox #Jack the Hedgehog #Patricia the Skunk #Speedy the Porcupine #Darkstorm the Halfbreed #Blaze the Hedgecat #Stardust The Hedgehog #Skate Jr. The Hedgehog Act 1: Battle at the Museum! We pick up with a young mobian boy Plasma the HedgeFox. Plasma has been reported to the Earth's police before (being called by a witness as "A hedgehog, fox like thing?"), but has never been seen for years now coming out of that 5 year hiding he is on a quest for the Chaos Emeralds (as seems to desire them after a mysterious dream)! But, before can truly find his destiny, trials, hardships, losses, gains and ultimatly over come his ultimate nightmate. That story begins... ''NOW!!!'' May 4, 2011 3:35 PM Plasma: (jumps out of his waterfall veiled cave and lands in grass) (Plasma begins jumping to his trusty bird Flo and flies to Angel Island) ANGEL ISLAND LAVA REEF Tour Guide: This is the "Lava Reef Zone". Pretty big place for a Volcano's innards! Of course expanded by the Death Egg 1, it's evil Death Egg compartment remains have become YOUR attractions! Adult Female Rabbit: This tour rocks! Dealer Chao: (attempting to hit on the Rabbitt) You said it babe! Soleannase Child: It's great to get out of Soleanna every once and a while huh Pelé? (The tourists walk to other parts of the museum) Necko: (guards his energies from being detected using the Red Chaos Emerald) Plasma: Come and hand over the Emerald. It'll make it a lot less easier than to get your body splattered across the room. (Plasma shoots acid at the pillar) Necko: *retaliates and shoots lava blocking that acid* (Plasma and Necko stare at each other for a few seconds) Plasma: I don't wanna hurt you kid. Give it. Necko: Never!! It's too important to me... Plasma: Very well than. (Plasma jumps up and dives fist first at Necko) Necko: (Puts the Emerald in his pocket, catches his fist, holding himself up from hitting the ground) Plasma: (Contiues struggling, trying to over power and knock him down) Just...give me...THE CHAOS EMERALD!!!!! Necko: (drops to the ground, back first, but sticks his feet out kicking Plasma in the stomach falls to the ground to kick Plasma's stomach) Plasma: (flies back and lands on his feet) Give me that damn Chaos Emerald! Necko: (pulls out the Emerald) Heh, I got you about to cough up a lung! What makes you think you have any authority to ask for-- Plasma: (interrupts Necko's mocking and folds his hands together using them to slam Necko across the puts his hands togther and wacks Necko across the face) The red Chaos Emerald goes flying across the hall. Plasma: Thanks...ATOMIC ACID!!! (drops a green bomb on the floor) Plasma: (whistles, calling out for Flo) Flo: (breaks through the ceiling and picks up Plasma, flying to the rim of the Island with him) The green bomb appears slowly, getting bigger. Plasma: (sitting on Flo) What a fool...now for the next Emerald... (the Emerald glows teleporting him to the next Emerald) Flo: (caws in confusion) (flies for Plasma) Necko: No!! (runs and grabs the tourists and there guide jumping out of the window (Necko tumbles down to the bottom volcano) The volcano explodes in addition propelling Necko, the tourists and the guide a bit farther into the forest. Necko: (in pain) I-I lost it... ?????????: (watching with binoculars from afar) Hmm...men. Go discover what transpired down at the Lava Reef. Act 2: New Friends! 4:00 PM Seaside Hill Kai: (listening to "It Doesn't Matter") Rustling begins to occur in the bushes. Kai: (hides the Emerald in his pocket) Plasma: Hello. Have you recently obtained anything of value? Kai: ....Why do you ask? Plasma: I'm in search of seven gems. (points at Kai's pocket) Similar to the one in there. Kai pushed it farther into his pocket. Plasma: (does a "gimmie"-gesture) Hand it over. Kai: After searching so hard for this...I would never DARE let my five years of effort be in vain. If you want you it you'll have to take it. Kai stands up. Plasma: Are you challenging me? If so please be a bigger threat than the last one. Plasma pulls out his emerald. Kai smirked. Kai: Seems I'm not your first target. Plasma: More like my first victim. (Kai stays quiet) Plasma: Are you gonna stand and stare or fight? Kai: Alright. My Emerald and me versus your emerald and you and your Emerald. Plasma: Let's go! Kai: CHAOS SPEAR! Plasma: CHAOS ACID ASSAULT! Jack & Patricia: (appear in front of them) Hi! (The two stop and glance over at Jack and Patricia, both the fighters having sweatdrops behind their heads) Kai: Yeah, hi. Who are you two? Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog & this is my friend Patricia the Skunk. Patricia: (waves) Patricia: Hi Kai: Be careful guys! I think that fox--hedgehog thing murdered a guy for a Chaos Emerald! Jack & Patricia: (Gulp in fear) Plasma: I won't resort to such mindless violence if you'd just give it to me. Kai: You think wouldn't know how to use Chaos Teleport after three years? I'm not stupid! So long! EXCELSIOR!!!! Kai, Jack and Patricia teleport to an unknown area via wormhole. Jack: That catchphrase is pretty stupid though. Kai: (annoyed) Yeah. I'll work on it. By the way, what were you two doing. Jack: Just exploring the shoreline. We heard about some sort of treasure at Ocean Palace and wanted to go nab it. Kai: Upp, here's our stop. A bright light appears at the end of the worm hole. Speedy: (sees the flash of light and dashes behind a tree) Kai: (opens his eyes as he is sitting down next Jack and Pat) Jack: Where are we? Patricia: I don't know. Kai senses someone behind the trees using the Chaos Emeralds involuntary energy sensing. Kai: Why don't we ask him? Hey you! Behind the tree! Where are we? Speedy: The name's Speedy-- Jack, Pat? Jack: Hey Speedy Patricia: It's nice to see you Kai: You guys met before? Jack: Yup. Patricia: That's correct. Kai: So uh...where exactly are we? Speedy: Angel Island. Kai: I've heard of this place. With all the trouble it's had it's still such a lucious peaceful place. Speedy: Yeah, you say that. Kai: What's wrong? Speedy: Ever since the guardian Knuckles has been more occupi Kai:Knuckles probably already knows we're here...So the thing attacking me will sense the Heavy Energy of the Master Emerald and hunt us down!!! Jack: Now I think it's time to get moving Kai:Ok lets go! Patricia: Ok (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on Speedy: (Hops on the Broom) (Back at Plasma) Plasma:It doesn't matter I'll just use my Chaos Energy to hunt them down and when I'am close enough(clutches Emerald) I'll teleport and snap all there tiny necks! Kai:So while we are on board Speedy where are we exactly? Speedy: I have no Idea. Kai:Oh man...Well at least we aren't at the Lava Reef on my Iphone News messanger it said it got blown up 3:37p---That thing might have blown up the Museum Patricia go to the Lava Reef please! Jack & Patricia: Phew (The group finds Necko outside volcano) (Kai jumps off) Kai:What happened here! Do you know who blew up this place? (Necko is extremely hurt) Necko:He had...Red Hair...And green fur. Kai:Its him! That freak from earlier! What's your name? Necko:Necko The Hedgehog. Kai:Don't worry will heal you!Any one know how to heal? Speedy: I have Healing powers. Kai:Cool.Heal Necko fast I don't think he is gonna make it! Speedy: (Heals Necko) Jack: Oh dear are you ok? Patricia: Yeah are you ok? Necko:Yes. Kai:Necko did you have The Red Chaos Emerald!?!?! Necko:Yes. Kai:Than we better get Knuckles here he can shut down the emeralds! Jack: Ok Patricia: Let's go Speedy: Yeah. Jack: How are we gonna find Knuckles? Kai:Necko you want to come? Necko:Heck yeah! Kai:Cool Lets get to the Mystic Ruins and Master Emerald hopefully Knuckles isn't slacking off! Chapter 3: The Mysterious Night! May 4,2011 9:33pm﻿ Kai:Any sign of Mystic Ruins yet guys? Necko:No. Kai:We should go down and rest the fox thing hasn't found us yet. Jack: Ok Patricia: I'm getting tierd Kai:Well your doing better than Necko he just fell asleep and I have to hold his wrist just to keep him from falling. Patricia: Thank you Kai. By the way you had the same name as the Bounty Hunter of Dr. EggPlankton Kai:(Yawns)Sorry tell me more tommorow and lets camp there. Kai:(Thought)A bounty hunter... Jack: Your right maybe we should camp here for the Night Kai:So what are we gonna do about Speedy? Jack: (Looks at Speedy feeling Sleepy) Maybe we should put Speedy inside a Sleeping Bag so he can sleep Kai:Ok. (Back at Plasma) Plasma:Angel Island of all the places---(Thought)Why I can't move I'am frozen! Whats happen-- (Plasma falls onto the floor 80ft below him.) (Plasma enters a nightmare) Plasma:Where am I my head hurts pain misary sympathy why is this happening!!! Kai:Jack Patricia you guys hear that!?!?! Patricia: Hear what? Kai:Like a boulder hitting the ground from a high distabce I think its fould us! You guys stay here I'll go check! (Kai runs into woods) Jack: Ok Patricia: I think we need to be careful (Plasma manages to roll him self into the water do to his nightmare) Kai:Necko's emerald but no fox thing! (Kai sees Plasma drowning) Kai:Is it worth it? Kai:Hmph.Cocky little kid he can take care of himself(jumps over to get emerald jumps back.Walks away) Plasma:(Dream) I can bareley do anything!That jerk he stole my Chaos Emerald...But I'am dreaming.,.Something got me! ?????:You fool your worthless. (?????:Beats living tar out of Plasma) Plasma:I don't under(dream ends and falls down waterfall) Kai:Guys I found his Chaos Emerald!! Kai:Guys where are you? Kai:Speedy wake up I need your help! Jack: Huh? What? Patricia: Sorry I couldn't hear you Kai:Its ok I got Necko's Chaos Emerald back! Kai:So I guess we should go to bed now. Jack: Yeah, I hope nothing bad happens to us (Goes to Sleep) Patricia: Yeah, I maybe a Skunk, but I'm a Beautiful one (Goes to sleep) Speedy: (Goes to sleep) (Time Elapses) Chapter 4: Finally,Mystic Ruins! May 5,2011 9:33 AM﻿ ﻿Jack: (Yawns) Good morning Patricia: Good morning guys Plasma:You you--- I will crush you all into dust!!!!Give me BACK MY DANG EMERALD!!!!!!!!! Kai:HE IS...ALIVE!!!! Speedy: Good morning! Kai:Chaos CON--(Plasma grabs hand) Plasma:Not this time! (Plasma smashes Kai into ground and takes Emerald) Plasma:ACID ASSALT! (Ginat green clound covers Angel Island due to double the power) (Kai takes Emeralds) Kai:Speedy take Patricia Necko and Jack and get to the Mystic Ruins i'll fight this thing-- Plasma:The names Plasma and isn't that the weakling I pummeled the tar out yesterday? Kai:Maybe. Jack: Guys, where do we go next? Patricia: I don't know Darkstorm:(Roars) Plasma:What the(Kia punchs in face) Kai:Run away!!!! Jack: Darkstorm, what are you doing here? Kai:Am I the only one who knows no one !:( (Kai grabs Necko) Kai:TO the Mystic Ruins if you don't want to become dust! Speedy: Jack Follow me!! Jack: Ok, but what about Patricia? Patricia: (Waving at Speedy) Kai:I'll handle Pla-- (Plasma chokes) Kai:NOOOOOOOoooooo (Plasma drops) Plasma:The Master Emerald if I get it I can control all Chaos And summon them to me! (Plasma flies off) Kai:Leave Necko here...No one will get him (Kai flies off) Patricia: Where is Plasma going? Darkstorm: Blaze is sick. Jack: Which Blaze do you meant? Kai:Come on Plasma's gonna use the Master Emerald!!!! Jack: How are we gonna get to Plasma? Kai:Oh yeah most Hedgehogs are speed so Dash Panels anywhere...you know what forget it just run he isn't as fast at flying as he is running! Jack: Maybe I can carry Patricia & run fast, maybe it'll be quicker Kai:Speedy is...no coment and Darkstorm can run I guess so lets go! (Later) Plasma:Finally the Master Emerald! Kai:You have to beat me before you can have the power --and where the Heck is Knuckles! Jack: I don't know (Sukendus lands where Necko is) Sukendus:So if it isn't the hedgehog brat who would stop at nothing to get the Emeralds...Plasma will be so angry once he figures I have his ally and a Emerald that he can't even attempt ot get! (Sukendus drags Necko in plane and flies to Mystic Ruins) Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) So what should we do? Kai:Fight Plasma? Well he looks younger than me and I'am 14 so this ll be no sweat if we work togther! Jack: Ok Plasma:(Thought)Wait how old AM I I can't even remember my Birthday What The Heck!?!?!? Plasma:Fine I'll crush you all starting with you fox teen! Kai:Guard the Emeralds!I'll stall Plasma. (Begins to rain) Chapter 5: Havoc Unleashed At Mystic Ruins! Darkstorm: I meant Hedgecat Blaze﻿ Jack: My wife is sick again? Darkstorm:Aye. Jack: Hold on Blaze, I'm coming for ya Darkstorm: Whoa, Jack calm down, my yautjan medic are donig their best!!! Jack: Sorry. Patricia: Do you think she'll be ok? Blaze THC: Jacky!! Jack: Blaze the Hedgecat (Hugs Blaze THC) Are you ok? Darkstorm: Remeber when we fought the Fudd? Jack: Oh yeah, my wife gave birth to Skate Jr. then that means were having another baby? Stardust:(Chaos controlls with her brother next to her father) Daddy, Mommy, and Uncle Darkstorm!!! Jack: Stardust, Skate Jr. hows are lovely children doing today? Stardust:Good, Just learned Chaos Control. Jack: That's my Daughter Darkstorm:Thats nice and but WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHY SKATE JR. TIED MY TAIL IN A VERY well orginized KNOT!!!? Jack: Sorry, because he's just a kid (Carries Skate Jr. & Stardust) (Please read the rules before continuing the Roleplay) ' Plasma:Just give me the Emerald and I won't have to hurt you can't you get it through your thick skull!! Kai:NOOOO!Your gonna destroy Angel Island!I won't let you! (Plasma and Kai exhausted) (Plasma raises index finger into the sky) Plasma:Fine if thats the way you want it!!!ACID ASSULT! (Half of Mystic Ruins Master Emerald shrine falls off) Kai:WERE FALLING! GUYS GET THE EMERALDS! Plasma:No! (Kai Chaos controls them back to the still safe half) Kai:We did it! We won! (Plasma flies back up) Plasma:ENOUGH SCREWING AROUND PREPARE TO FACE DEATH IN THE WORST POSSIBLE WAY! Kai:And whats a pint like you gon-- (Plasma dashes towards Kai) (EXPLOSION) Blaze THC:(Vomits) Jack: Blaze, are you ok? Patricia: Guys, Blaze is sick (Kai gets smashed in the stomach) Plasma:You will--What the (Airplane comes down) Sukendus:You all are going to jail for destrution of Angel Island property and improper use of Chaos Emeralds. Plasma Kai and Necko:Theres a rule for that? (Sukendus shoots Plasma) Sukendus:Emeralds in pefect shape Chaos control! (There inside a room that seals out all attacks) Sukendus:Enjoy this room it will be the last place you see before we exc--I mean put you on trial! (Seals room) Kai:(Whispers) If we want to get out of here we might have to work with Plasma!What are we gonna do!?!??! (Plasma sits there curled up) (Outside of Jail) Jack: What should we do, Patricia? Patricia: I don't know Kai:(Thought)NO FAIR!!!!THAT GUY ACCIDENTLY TELEPORTED THEM OUTSIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Patricia: Don't worry we're gonna bust you outta, but I have 1 Question Kai:Yes... Plasma:(Thought)Why did he shoot me?They said I look the youngest but what king of guy in authority shoots some one 13 or younger?I'am starting to feel fear again why? Iam not in a nightmare? Kai:Plasma you ok? Patricia: How did this happen? Plasma:(With fear)He took the emeralds and warped us here to be excuted! Kai:(Thought)Does Plasma know him he seems scared? Jack: Don't worry, Patricia & I are gonna get you out in a Giffi Kai:Thanks you guys are a big help but Speedy Darkstorm and the others must have escaped some how. Kai:Hurry I think there coming! Jack & Patricia: (Hides in a Bush) Sukendus:Hello fools I'am General Sukendus General of Angel Island and now I think you're gonna enjoy this next part (smiles at Plasma) (Plasma shivers with fear) (Sukendus chains up Plasma and Kai) Necko:(In a tree holding onto a branch)Dangit!We must save them! Jack: (Whispers) We need an Escape Plan Patricia: Jack's right Necko:Your right. (Inside Court room) Sukendus:You two will die by Chaos Powered electric chair! Kai:I won't because my friends who believe in me will come and kick your can! Sukendus:SHUT UP! Plasma:(Fearfully)You can't say that to him he has the right to talk you sadist!! Sukendus:SHUT UP!!!!!!!(Shoots bullet at Plasma) (Kai blocks it and is shot in the stomach) Plasma:Why did you save me? Kai:Because I believe to give evreyone another chance no matter how bad they treat me! Plasma:(Thought)Someone actually does care about me!! Kai:JACK PATRICIA PLEASE HURRY!!!!! Plasma:The Court isn't made out of the same matieral that jail is!!! (Plasma busts out roof to get the others) Plasma:Jack Patricia where are you guys!!I'am sorry please help Kai he helped me! (Plasma clutches fist) Chapter 6: The Great Escape! ﻿Patricia: (Uses her Magic Wand to turn a Wall where Plasma & Kai are in, into a Door) Jack: Plasma, Kai. Patricia made a door with her Magic, you can open the Door now Plasma:Thanks you guys take Kai and heal him,Necko and I will get the emerald! Necko:Sukendus better watch out!!! Plasma:If you can't heal look for Speedy quickly! Jack: Ok Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Get the others quick! Plasma:Got the emeralds and Kai Necko jump!!! (Necko jumps) Plasma:ACID ASSULT!! Necko:LAVA ASSULT!!! (COURT/JAIL IS BLOWN UP) Plasma:Thanks... Jack: Your welcome Patricia: Just returning the Favor Plasma:Sorry for being a jerk. Kai:Anyone gonna help the guy with the FRIGGIN BULLET IN HIS STOMACH!!!!!!! Patricia: Oh right (Uses her Magic to heal Plasma) Kai:Thanks...You guys are true friends right Plasma noone I ever met is as nice as them! Plasma? Plasma:Friends...Guys wherever Knux he is not there so we must use the power of the Master Emerald to hunt down the rest and stop Sukendus! Are you with me?!!?! Kia:Alright true friens! Necko:YEAH!!! Jack: Guys, we don't know where Knuckles is now at, but we gotta keep moving Plasma:Thats what I said so are you with us!?! Patricia: Yes Jack: Yes, then let's do it Plasma:Kai your right.You guys are the best! So lets split up prepare and meet up in a few days Ok! Kai:OK! Necko:Ok! Kai:Alright drop us off on Seaside and we'll see yeah later! Patricia: You got it (Lands her Flying Broom) Here we are Plasma Necko and Kai:See ya later! Plasma and Kai:(Thought)True friend Next Episode Preview 1: Attack Of Zenaroid! '''DUN NA NA NU NA NA NA NU ' 'Plasma:Hey its me Plasma!This weird time traveler girl wants my emerald! ' 'Katie:Give it to me or the Universe will crumble! ' 'Zenaroid:Listen to the girl if you want to live! ' 'Plasma:Why can't I stop shaking! ' 'Kai:Next time on Chaos Quest Attack of Zenaroid! ' '''Zenaroid:Beware my power its quite destructful! ﻿The Quest Begins! > Attack of Zenaroid Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes